


Kissing Scars

by aznfangirl



Series: Buckaru one-shots [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Soft Mornings, cute shit going on, very soft moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aznfangirl/pseuds/aznfangirl
Summary: Person A has scars on their back/shoulders (can be self harm, battle scars, etc.). One day A has their back exposed, and B hugs them from behind, kissing down A’s back. When A asks what B is doing, B replies “no one has ever kissed them better before, so I’m doing it now.”





	Kissing Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/170933905969/person-a-has-scars-on-their-backshoulders-can-be

It was just like any normal day for Bucky and Miharu. Just like any other weekend, where they both pampered each other after a long week. Especially when Bucky would come home from a long mission.

And when he came home, Miharu always waited, patiently and worried. He always promised to come back, and come back he did, home in her loving embrace. He was her everything, she was the most important person in her life since they first started dating.

Bucky would often notice her hands; soft but recently a little callused from all the paperwork she dealt with at work. In addition to their midday cuddles on the couch in her office, it became a habit that he also brought along some hand cream, soothing her hands and keeping them soft as he loved about her. He’d hold them, tightly. Especially at public events, telling the whole world that she was his and his alone without words. The same hands would caress his face, to her touches he would lean onto and memorize the feeling of them against his own skin every single time. He would kiss the back of her hand, and even her palms. “I love you, so much,” he would whisper against them.

He came home from a three month mission, undercover. All he wanted was to go home, and his wish was granted, the quinjet touching down a day before Valentine’s day. A post mission sex was always due, then sleep following post-coital pillow talk. As the morning sun’s rays peeked through opaque cream-coloured curtains, Miharu quietly watched her beloved sleep. Both of them naked under the covers, Bucky had passed out the night before, head face first onto the pillow as soon their coitus ended. She smiled as he slept, so peaceful and she dared not move suddenly to wake him. 

Bucky shifted a little, exposing more of his back to her. Her slender arms wrapped around his torso, her face pressing against his back. He had scars: many were clustered near where his metal arm met the flesh of his body, and she noticed the scars he sustained in battles as minor cuts. There was one cut, she remembered stitching it shut for him when he came home one night. 

A slender finger traced each and every one of them, forgetting her initially self-imposed rule not to make any sudden movements that would wake him up. For each battle scar he had, Miharu was proud of how far he had come: being an Avenger wasn’t an easy job. Even with the supersoldier serum. Soft pink lips pressed upon his back, bestowing a loving kiss for every single one of his scars, majority of them near the curve where his metal arm and the rest of his body meet– gentle loving kisses to show her affection. 

_I love you._

A silent statement she wanted to convey him. 

“What are you doing?” Bucky’s voice interrupted her thoughts. She might have not seen it, but he loved it when he felt her near him. And he treasured moments when he was the little spoon in some of their cuddling moments. 

“Your scars.” Miharu grinned behind him. “No one has ever kissed them before, so I’m doing it now.”

Bucky let out a soft chuckle, allowing her to do as she pleased, and allowing himself to enjoy these small intimate moments between them. It wasn’t long until he turned to face her, content of the kisses she so freely gave him. “I love you, Miharu.”

“I love you too, Bucky.”


End file.
